1. Technical Field
This document relates to systems and methods that can improve the efficacy of chest tube thoracostomy. For example, this document relates to devices and methods for confirming the proper placement of a chest tube within the pleural space.
2. Background Information
The lungs are paired organs that lie in the thoracic cavity. A gas transfer takes place in the lungs, with oxygen from inhaled air being transported into the blood, and carbon dioxide (CO2) being removed from the blood. The CO2 is then exhaled from the lungs.
Surrounding the lungs is a very thin space called the pleural space. The pleural space is usually very thin, and filled with a small amount of fluid. If air enters the pleural space, the lung will tend to collapse. This buildup of air in the pleural space puts pressure on the lung, so it cannot expand as much as it normally does from taking a breath. Such entrance of air into the pleural space is called a pneumothorax.
Air can enter the pleural space in various ways. If the chest wall is penetrated, which may occur as a result of an injury, air can enter the pleural space from the outside. Air can also enter from the inside, from the lung itself for example, if the lung is torn or ruptured. Another cause of pneumothorax is a pulmonary bleb. This is a weakness and out-pouching of the lung tissue, which can rupture.
Chest tubes are long, semi-stiff, clear plastic tubes that are inserted between the ribs into the chest so that they can drain collections of liquids or air from the pleural space. If the lung has been compressed because of this collection, the lung can then re-expand.